Catheters, shunts, drainage tubes and the like, generally referred to herein as catheters, may be located in various locations within the human body for the introduction and removal of fluid from the body. Once in place, such catheters are typically anchored by a stabilizing device or sutured in place. Stabilizing devices generally are provided in several different types. Many catheters include a winged collar or cuff having suture holes formed in an outer area of the device. The collar or cuff freely rotates about the catheter. Catheters may also be taped to a patient's skin, however, taping alone is generally not sufficiently reliable to stabilize the device.
Another common catheter stabilizing device is a tissue-ingrowth cuff. Such a cuff is typically made of Dacron® or a similar biocompatible material, and is attached by an adhesive layer to the outer surface of a catheter cannula. The cuff is generally located on the catheter such that when a distal portion of the catheter is in position in a location to be catheterized, the cuff is positioned external to the catheterized part of the body, but below the surface of the skin in subcutaneous tissue.
In some cases, the cuff is positioned on the catheter such that when the distal portion of the catheter is inserted in the body part, the cuff is located in a subcutaneous tunnel. The tunnel is formed by a tunnelling tool, such as a trocar, either before or after cannulation of the vessel with the distal portion of the catheter. The proximal portion of the catheter having the cuff is drawn through the tunnel by the tool while the tool passes through the subcutaneous tissue. The cuff is generally sized such that when the procedure is done, the cuff will fit snugly in the tunnel or other area.
After a period of time, the surrounding tissue grows into the fabric of the cuff such that the catheter is stabilized in the catheterized location. In addition, the catheterized location and the subcutaneous tunnel are sealed off, preventing foreign bodies from entering the wound and blood from exiting or pooling around the catheter near the exit site, thereby preventing patient infection. While such fabric cuffs are inexpensive to make and are generally effective at stabilizing a catheter, they are also difficult to remove.
In order to remove such a cuff from ingrown subcutaneous tissue, such as a tunnel, a physician has to detach the cuff by cutting around the cuff with a scalpel. The physician has to cut the subcutaneous tissue surrounding all edges of the cuff into which tissue has grown. Tissue growth occurs substantially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the cuff around the outer circumference of the cuff. In addition, tissue growth occurs at angles oblique to the longitudinal axis of the cuff along both of the cuff's side edges. The physician must cut around the circumference of the cuff and both side edges to detach the cuff in a difficult, time-consuming surgical procedure that can increase patient bleeding. Such prolonged surgery and increased bleeding presents several risks to both the physician and patient, including the increased risk of infection. The procedure may also possibly contribute to an increased chance of scar tissue build-up within the subcutaneous area such that patients requiring multiple catheterization procedures may become increasingly difficult to catheterize.
The fabric cuffs also pose problems in the subcutaneous tunnelling procedures. Because the cuffs are sized to provide a snug fit in the subcutaneous area, they are difficult to pull smoothly through the tunnel. With catheters formed of softer durometer materials, such as pellethane and silicone, for example, the cuffs increase the risk that the catheter will snap or break apart during the tunnelling or removal procedure, and tend to elongate the tube and alter its dimensions. The stress placed on the proximal end of the catheter during the tunnelling procedure or during removal to pull the catheter through the tunnel is concentrated at the location of the cuff. As the cuff fits snugly within the subcutaneous tunnel, frictional forces against the tunnel wall affect the tunnelling and removal of the catheter. If the catheter breaks during removal, the physician may have to perform a further procedure to remove the broken-off distal portion of the catheter left within the patient. If the catheter breaks during the initial tunnelling procedure, the physician may have to completely recatheterize the patient.
Based on the foregoing disadvantages of prior art catheter stabilizing devices, particularly fabric cuffs, there is a need in the art for a stabilizing device which prevents the pooling of blood and invasion of foreign bodies by sealing a catheterized location, but which does not tend to break during placement or removal and which is easily removable without prolonged or invasive surgical cutting of subcutaneous tissue. There is also a need in the art for a device for safely removing such a stabilizing device from a subcutaneous location without the need for surgical cutting of the subcutaneous tissue.